


Walking

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Walking

It was just a normal day. Well, the soldier amended in his head, not exactly a normal day. It was not every day when he was walking alongside a friend from another time. It was definitely not every day when he felt trapped, by the armor that had saved his life so many times, his very skin. It was definitely not fair that the Dragons apparently decided to give him a pretty girl when he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Her hair had grown out a bit, enough that she had started to wear it back, a curl bouncing in rhythm with her footsteps. It would have been nice for her to put it down once in a while, back to being relaxed and content. It wasn't bad though, seeing her so much older now, the smile wiser, more thoughtful. The lips felt nice too, though she always giggled and told him he tasted like a person at his mouth.  
  
It had been months since that first kiss and even now the soldier could remember how they both had thought such a thing had been funny, giggling like children for hours afterwards. Now it made sense.  
  
It was just... when in the name of the Dragons did she actually begin dressing like that? There were slits on both sides of her dress, flashing the tops of pale thighs when they weren't displaying a glimpse of beribboned stockings, trailing behind her like a dream. The least she could have done was show her chest as well, but that was demurely covered. Then again, she was a Lady much more than anyone else he knew, walking with a confidence that she was exactly where she should be, that everything was going according to some grand plan.  
  
His fingers itched, wondering just how smooth her skin felt. It would be nice to see her actually without that composure, that crystal smile dissolved in something nice. The only real way he could actually get an idea was... was if they were alone and he could peel off the soft fabrics and bury his face into soft mounds and run his lips across milky skin, tasting a pert nipple. It was probably pink, like a flower or her tongue, and plump. Everything was writ large on her.  
  
A soft, very sharp breath would come out of her mouth, probably. He knew she was almost mute when surprised, eyes widening, a fraction of a step back (into the mattress). Perfect poise beginning to crumble as he began to unwrap parts of her clothes, the sleeves that had no purpose beyond hiding artifacts that betrayed her identity to bear strong arms that he'd love to clench against cloth or his head. He wanted her gasping, forgetting the world beyond him and whatever room they found themselves in, eyes wide as he explored what he had never seen with his own skin and mouth.  
  
His hands would have to be occupied with holding her, enjoying the weight and curve of her. Even as such a quiet woman, she was surprisingly tall and broad, almost matching him perfectly. Even she had smiled before and teased, speaking of being a match in color as well. He would work his way down ample curves, grateful to whatever goddess decided that not every woman was thin and delicate, drawing a glistening trial with his tongue. It seemed perfectly natural that he couldn't help seeing her looking annoyed and moving a hand to begin wiping it away. There was a need for order in her that he so wished to be forgotten for a time.  
  
He'd stop for a moment at her waist, trying to make sure he could remember that sight, her body flushed, eyes wide, lips parted and her clothes in complete disarray (the soldier preferred the idea of her clothes still there, just pulled away to show the most beguiling parts). With his luck, it'd slip his mind until the worst possible time, but even then it'd be worth it, just to think of such things again. Then, then he'd turn to the true prize, at the crux of her toned legs.  
  
What would she taste like? Her upper mouth was a little odd, often sweet, would it be the same there? He wasn't sure of anything beyond that, hearing her cry out and want him. He wanted all of her and to know her as much and return the favor. Why did the Dragons make him trapped, his armor stifling his dick and making it impossible for that to happen? Even now his body was throbbing, demanding at least something to quench its untouched thirst, a hand, a touch, anything.  
  
"Dear?" She tugged on his arm. It was a gentle touch, rattling his thoughts away from his frustrated arousal.  
  
He took a slow deep breath, ignoring the world for a moment to banish the thoughts in his head. At least her presence and gift of an innocent's smile made it easy to forget about most of it, filing it for another day. "Yes?" He coughed, shaking his head to banish the rest away.  
  
She gave a sweet sunny smile, bright as the day around them as she squeezed his hand. "Please keep your mind out of the gutter." There was silence and then she held up a key, with a dark blue tag on it. "Until we are in private."


End file.
